Lazuli Mob
The Lazuli Mob are one of the successful groups of meerkats that inhabit an area of the Kalahari Meerkat Project. The Lazuli are among the oldest groups having been formed in 1995 by Avatar females and a wild male. It was also featured on the ducumentary of Meerkat Manor. The Lazuli grew very large over the years and most of its members are well known. Ziziphus was the second first time dominant of the Lazuli until her death then Cazanna is dominant all the way towards her granddaughter Young. The Lazuli have many ancestors in other groups since some of the members had dispersed to other groups. The Lazuli are currently one of the most famous groups. Domiance in the Lazuli The Lazuli were formed in 1995 when Avatar females teamed up with wild males. Lazuli and Belgarion became leaders but, Ziziphus soon stole leadership from her sister. Ziziphus ruled the Lazuli from 1995 to 2001. when Ziziphus died, Cazanna, her daughter took dominance. A few Vivan males who had recently left the Whiskers trying to find better mating opportunities soon joined the group. Basil (Big Si) became the dominant male. Basil died around 2004, soon Cazanna died, too. Aretha became the dominant female. Her brother served as dominant male. Aretha was unable to produce many Lazuli pups, instead it was Young who gave birth to the most surviving pups, Aretha died in May 2008. After her death,Young took dominance. Then in June, 5 whiskers males joined the group(one, axel, was a Young One who been living in the Whiskers since he was a pup).Wollow, Michu Pichu, Rufus, Axel, Rhogan Josh. Wollow became the dominant male. Young and Wollow are still leaders today, and Young is still producing litters. Meerkat Manor Lazuli was one of the two main group featured in the first season of the hit telivision series, Meerkat Manor. The Lazui were lead by Cazanna and Big Si (Basil). At the start of the second season, we find out that Big Si had died. In the third season, it seems like the Commandos (Vivian Mob) had kicked the Lazuli out of their territory. In the fourth season, the Aztecs Mob ran into Lazuli territory and we found out that Cazanna had died and Aretha was the new dominant female. Members Lazuli Ziziphus (VAF002) Belgarion(VLM001) Argon(VLM002) Delpheus(VLM003) Cazanna(VLF046) Grumpy(VLF055) JD(VLM073) Osprey(VLM076) Alina(VLF078) Izzy(VLF087) Padloper(VLM090) Pelomedusa(VLX091) Pancake(VLF092) Ziggy(VLM093) Aretha(VLF094) Jane(VLF095) Jethro(VLF096) Penny(VLF097) Wawa(VLF098) Shoy(VLM099) Phia(VLF100) Mungojerry (VLM101) Diana(VLF102) Bonzo(VLF103) J. Alfred Prufruck(VLM105) Franny(VLM106) Zooey(VLF108) HP(VLF110) Young(VLF111) Thundercat(VLM114) Gin(VLM115) Tonic(VLM116) Tybalt(VLM117) Flax(VLF118) Bernard(VLM119) Lallie(VLF120) Landie(VLF121) Teaser Caroline Shaka Zulu Bish Bash Bosh Papillon Prieska Lutzputz Calvinia Christinia VLP136 VLP137 VLP138 VLP139 VLP140 Eigg Rum Muck Hen VLF145 Kuhglocken Snowy Soul Hudson Franz Sammy Jo Finnlex Bernie Chuck Noriss Old Greg Rufio 'Members as of November 2009 ' Young Dominant female Wollow Dominant male Rufus Calvinia(absent) Christina(absent) Rum(absent) Muck(absent) Hen(absent) Toppen Sammy yo Bernie Eigg Kuhglocken Snowy Soul Hudson Franz Finnlex Rufie VLP156 VLP157 VLP158 VLP159 VLP160 VLP161 VLP162 VLP163 History as of April 2007 *April 2007: 25 members, Aretha and Padillon were dominant. *May 2007: Flax was killed. *August 2007: Padillon was killed. *September 2007: Bish was last seen, Teaser and Lallie were killed. J. Alfred Prufrock is the new dominant male. *November 2007: Landie is killed and Mungojerry, Bonzo, Zooey and Hp are last seen. *December 2007:Franny, Gin and Tonic are last seen (Gin will be seen in a wild group). *January 2008:Tybalt was last seen and Young gave birth to Calvinia, Christiana, Prieska and Lutzputz.. *February 2008:Diana and Papillon were last seen (In may 2008 Diana and Papillon will be seen again in a group call Jaxx). *March 2008: Aretha and Caroline gave birth to 4 pups,all pups were predated that month. *May 2008:Aretha was killed, Young took dominance. *June 2008:Michu Pichu, Wollow, Rhogan Josh, Rufus and Axel joined the group, Wollow was the new dominant male. *August 2008:J. Alfred Prufrock, Bernard, Bash, Bosh and Shaka Zulu left group and form the Hoppla Mob . Young and Carolina gave birth to Rum, Muck, Hen and Eigg. *October 2008:Rhogan Josh and Michu Pichu left group and form The PK Beebop's Group. *November 2008:Young gave birth to Toppen(VLF145),Kuhglocken(VLM146), Snowy(VLM147),Soul Hudson(VLM148), Franz(VLM149.) *December 2008:Young was pregnant. *January 2009:Young gave birth to Sammy Jo(VLF150), Finnlex(VLM151), Bernie(VLF152), Chuck Norris(VLM153), Old Greg(VLM154),Rufio(VLM155) * March 2009:Encountered Hoppla once . *April 2009: No events. *May 2009: Caroline is absent at the end of the month *June 2009: Caroline is last seen in July 2009: *July 2009: Calvinia and Christinia miscarried. *August 2009: Calvinia and Young are pregneat. *September 2009: Calvinia and Young gave birth 3 pups were seen( more are in the burrow) Axel, Lutzputz, Prieska and Old Greg were absent at the end of the month. *October 2009:8 pups all together. Axel, Lutzputz and Prieska left the group(seen with Stop It and a wild meerkat). *November 2009: Young is pregnent, Old Greg is predated Ziziphus Ziziphus and her sister, Lazuli, were two of the four Avatar females. They both teamed up with to Belgarion to start the Lazuli Mob. Lazuli was the original dominant female but, Ziziphus took the dominant position from her. Ziziphus was dominant female for the Lazuli from 1995 to 2001. Cazanna took the position of dominant female after her. Grumpy, Ziziphus' daughter, leads the Moomins Mob but she lost her dominance to her daughter Hemulen. Osprey Osprey was born in to the Lazuli Mob. His mother was Cazanna and his grandmother was Ziziphus. After Osprey left the group, he joined the Drie Doring and he took the position of dominant male. He held dominance for many years, but died in 2007. Cazanna Cazanna was born in 1999. Cazanna was the daughter of Ziziphus. For Four years she rule the Lazuli. But two of those years were without a partner. Youssarian was the father of her last litter Gin and Tonic. In 2007 she died of the TB. Her daugther Diana rules the Jaxx group, her son J. Alfred Prufrock rules the Hoppla group and her granddaugher Young rules the Lazuli group with Wollow. Thundercat Thundercat was born in Lazuli on 30th September 2005 to Cazana and possibly Basil. He was featured early in season two of meerkat manor as tiny little Squeak. He and his sister Bubbles were in the Lazuli burrow when the Commandos began to escavate, in the end Bubbles was killed but Thundercat lived on. On 2008 he split from the Lazuli as a lone rover and didn't join the other males who eventually form the Hoppla Mob. Instead on June of 2008, he joined the ravaged Whiskers group led by the female Ella, he quickly established dominance, he is still Whiskers dominant male today. Young Young was born on March 12th, 2005 with her twin litter-mate sister HP.She is the daughter of Alina. In April 24th, 2006 Young and HP give birth Caroline, Lallie, Landie, Teaser, Flax, Bennard and Shaka Zulu. But when her grandmother Cazanna die and Aretha take dominance in 2007. After the deaths of Flax, Lallie, Teaser and Landie in 2007 Young started to have more children. In November 2007 when her sister HP went missing with 3 aother females. After the death of Aretha in May 2008 Young became the dominant female. On June 2008 Wollow, Michu Pichu, Rufus, Rhogan Josh and Axel joined the Lazuli. Michu Pichu took dominance first but he lost to Mozart and Carlos son Wollow. Young and Wollow are the dominant pair of the Lazuli today. Groups Lazuli helped form Moomins Mob: Moomins were formed by Lazuli Females. Moomins are still alive today led by Ziziphus' daughter Grumpy but recently the group is now lead by Grumpy daughter Hemulen who took dominance from her mother Grumpy. The Whiskers: The Whiskers form by two Lazuli males, Young Ones female and a Whiskers male. The Whiskers are still alive today led by Ella and a Lazuli male named Thundercat Jaxx Mob: The Jaxx were formed by two Lazuli females and a Hoax male. Hoppla Mob: Hoppla was formed by 5 Lazuli males and 5 simi wild females(maybe from the Nutter Mob) all females soon disappeared and the males joined up with two wild females. KK and QQ: The KK and QQ were formed by Youngs Ones females and two Lazuli males (the two that formed the whiskers) the males soon left and the females disappeared. PQ Mob: The PQ were formed by Young Ones females and Lazuli males. The males soon left the group and the females disappeared. One of the females soon joined The Balrog Mob. Sirius: The Sirius were formed by Lazuli females and Young Ones males. The dissolved soon after. The Starsky Mob: The Starsky were formed by Lazuli males and Whiskers females. The group were lost to disease. Tottenham: The Tottenham were formed by Lazuli females and Elveerva Males. The group were lost to disease X-iles:X-iles were formed by Lazuli females and Vivian males. The Vivian males went roving and wild males joined the group. The group was lost to Disease Category:Meerkat Mobs